A significant portion of sleep disordered breathing is a condition characterized by repeated episodes during sleep resulting in many detrimental and detectable effects on a person. Research has shown that sleep disordered breathing can have major short term and long term deleterious impacts. Therefore, there exists a need for improved and accessible systems and methods for detecting sleep disordered breathing in persons and providing instructions or regimens to improve sleep disordered breathing in persons.